Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 2
New York City is being terrorized by a new criminal called the Vulture. He is equipped with artificial wings that allow him to swoop down on his victims, snatch their valuables, and be gone before they know what is happening. Nobody has been able to photograph him, and J. Jonah Jameson needs pictures to illustrate his Vulture feature article for Now magazine. Peter Parker decides to try to photograph the criminal in action. Selling the photographs will help him and his Aunt May make ends meet. Meanwhile, the Vulture is in his Staten Island hideout (an abandoned silo), making plans to hit the Park Avenue Jewelry Exchange. As he flies out over the city, he is spotted by Spider-Man, who is equipped with a miniature camera once owned by his late Uncle Ben. Spider-Man manages to take some photographs of the Vulture, but the Vulture sees him, attacks him from behind, knocks him out, and dumps him into a water tank. After breaking out of the water tank, Spider-Man heads home, where he adds some improvements to his devices and develops his photographs. The next day, Peter Parker arrives at J. Jonah Jameson's office with pictures of the Vulture. The publisher is very impressed and pays him well. Then Peter heads for the Park Avenue Diamond Exchange, which the Vulture tauntingly announced to the public as the site of his next robbery. While everybody expects the Vulture to strike from above, he strikes from beneath a manhole cover, seizes a case of diamonds, and flees through the New York City sewer system. Spider-Man uses his Spider-Sense to track him down, and wins their battle with an anti-magnetic inverter, a device he built to counteract the magnetic power that the Vulture uses for flight. The Vulture is left for the police, and Peter Parker has photographs of the Vulture's capture, which he sells to J. Jonah Jameson for a large sum of money. Peter and Aunt May are able to make ends meet. | Synopsis2 = Peter Parker is busy in the Midtown High School science lab when Mr. Warren introduces him to Professor Cobbwell. The professor needs an assistant for the weekend, and Peter Parker comes highly recommended. The next day, Peter runs an errand to the Tinkerer Repair Shop, where Professor Cobbwell has left a radio to be fixed. But in the basement of the shop, a group of what are apparently extraterrestrials have been placing spy devices into the radios of certain customers. The spy devices evidently enable them to estimate the earth's strengths and weaknesses in secrecy before they strike. Spider-Man's Spider Sense detects an odd kind of radiation emanating from the shop basement. Later, this same kind of radiation is detected from the radio brought back to Professor Cobbwell's laboratory. His curiosity aroused, Spider-Man secretly returns to the Tinkerer's shop and sneaks into the basement, where he sees the "aliens" and the Tinkerer and deduces their plans. Unfortunately, he is spotted, and in the ensuing battle he is stunned with one of the Tinkerer's electrical weapons. He is placed into a "resisto-glass" enclosure, from which the Tinkerer and his gang believe he cannot escape. They plan to kill him by withdrawing all the air from the enclosure. Spider-Man thwarts their plan by shooting web fluid out of the holes through which his air supply is being withdrawn. He hits the button on their control panel that opens his glass prison. A misdirected weapon starts a fire, and the Tinkerer and the "aliens" all flee. They appear to leave the earth in a large spacecraft, while all that remains of the Tinkerer is a face mask in Peter Parker's hands. | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Writer1_2 = Steve Ditko | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Writer2_2 = Steve Ditko | Penciler1_1 = Steve Ditko | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker1_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = Steve Ditko | Letterer1_1 = John Duffy | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** (J.J.J.'s assistant) * * * * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Peter Parker's High School Classmates * ** ** Locations: * ** *** , **** ***** ***** **** ***** , ****** ****** *** an abandoned silo on a farm in Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * * ; One of the Tinkerer's Gang. * The Tinkerer's Gang ; Disguised as Aliens Other Characters: * * Peter Parker's High School Classmates Locations: * ** *** , **** ***** , ****** Items: * Vehicles: * The Tinkerer's "Space Ship" | Notes = *The Vulture is Spider-Man's first super-powered foe. *J. Jonah Jameson is revealed in the first story as the publisher of NOW Magazine. *In the first story, Peter Parker modifies his utility belt to hold a camera and extra cartridges of web fluid. *The first story is the first time that Peter Parker sells pictures to J. Jonah Jameson. *It was revealed in that: **The "aliens" in this story are simply out-of-work movie stuntmen and extras hired by the Tinkerer; they wore alien costumes as a ruse in case they are seen. **The "spaceship" is an ordinary aircraft disguised as an alien spaceship. **However, aliens resembling these seen here have been shown in several outerspace stories drawn by Jim Starlin. * This issue features the first diagram detailing how Spider-Man's web-shooters operate. * This issue is reprinted in . * This issue is reprinted in | Trivia = *The Cover Logo was redesigned by Sol Brodsky and Artie Simek by repositioning lettering from the logo of issue #1 and redrawing the webbing. *The cover of this issue is one of the 32 that appear in the comic collection from the 2000 video game Spider-Man. | Recommended = *Spider-Man last appeared in (Last Issue); He appears next in Untold Tales of Spider-Man, chapter "Side by Side with the Astonishing Ant-Man!". *The Vulture appears next in . *Quentin Beck appears next as Mysterio in . *The Tinkerer appears next in . | Links = *http://www.spiderfan.org/comics/reviews/spiderman_amazing/002.html *http://www.spiderfan.org/comics/reviews/spiderman_amazing/002-b.html *http://www.samruby.com/AmazingSpider-ManA/amazing_spiderman_002.htm }}